Troyler Tell's the World
by KodiakFangirl
Summary: This is my first Fanfic that I've actually written down. I did not expect my first to be about Troyler, but they have recently taken over my mind with their cuteness. This is rated M for smut. It is a smutty and also very fluffy fanfic where Troye and Tyler admit to the world that they are dating and celebrate the big step they took in their relationship. I hope you all like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Troye visited Tyler once again, but it was different this time. They, as usual, made videos together, but these videos were very special. These were the videos where they would finally tell the world that they were dating! They had been putting it off for quite a while for several reasons.

They enjoyed it being a secret. It felt kinda special that way

They knew that there were people who shipped them with other people, and they cared about their fans enough to worry about blowing holes in their ships

They also knew that there were many people who shipped them, and if they broke up the hearts of their fans would break along with their own

Plenty of people already thought they were dating and obsessed over it, so they were worried if they went public they would never be able to be alone together

Most importantly, they were afraid that any small thing could mess up what they had, as they meant so much to each other, and the thought of losing each other scared them more than anything

They had secretly been together six months before they finally told the world, and when they were done filming they felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of them, thought while filming their hearts beat so fast they felt like they would break out of their chests.

After filming Tyler took out a special, romantic meal he had for them (Chinese take out). He made it more romantic by using candles as their only source of light. They had many dates before, but this one felt different. They had reached a new stage in their relationship. Troye looked at Tyler, hanging on his every word. To most people what Tyler said most of the time was silly and lame, but Troye only thought of him like a god in every way. He had admired Tyler's adorable enthusiasm for as long as he could remember. Troye stared at Tyler, as he spoke, mesmerized by the way Tyler's face lit up when he spoke. He loved the way he could speak to animatedly about anything. He loved the way Tyler's face turned bright red, as he looked down and leaned back when he laughed, often brining a hand to his face. When Tyler took sips of his drink, or actually let Troye say something, he would look into his vibrant blue eyes and fall into their deep blueness. Troye's eyes were the most entrancing things in the entire world, in Tyler's mind.

After dinner they went to Tyler's bedroom. For their make-out music, Tyler always played Troye's songs. At first Troye found this to be a bit odd, but quickly grew to appreciate that even though it was him who first admired Tyler as a YouTuber, Tyler truly admired Troye for his musical talent. It was nice being in a relationship where both people had a true admiration for each other.

Tyler sat on his bed and Troye sat on his lap with his legs wrapped around Tyler. They first began kissing softly, tenderly, but the intensity of their kisses grew quickly. They started with Tyler cupping Troye's face, as Troye had his arms around Tyler's neck, then went to running their fingers through each other's hair, and soon pulling off each other's shirts and running their hands up and down each other's backs. It was hot. Both boys were trying to stop themselves from getting hard too soon. Troye could tell Tyler was having a harder time than him, so, for fun, he began grinding on Tyler's lap. Lightly at first, but quickly adding more strength to his grinding. Troye then moved from kissing Tyler to sucking at his neck.

Tyler knew what Troye was doing, he loved to tease, but he just couldn't stop himself. His dick got hard. Troye immediately felt it and pulled away from Tyler's neck smirking at him. Tyler moved his hands to take off their pants, but Troye grabbed them and pinned them above his head. He leaned forward, so that he was lying on top of Tyler and began making out with him again. He moved his hips to grind over Tyler's hard dick, which drove Tyler crazy. When Tyler couldn't take it any longer he flipped over, so that he was now on top of Troye and could take control. He unbuttoned and shoved off Troyes skinny jeans. Troye then moved Tyler's hands away, but before Tyler could protest, Troye was unbuttoning his pants and flipping them back over, while saying that he was going first. Troye threw Tyler's pants and underpants across the room. He kissed the tip of Tyler's penis and lightly ran his fingers up and down the length of it. Tyler was clearly annoyed that Troye was still teasing him, but just as he was about to say something, Troye shoved Tyler's whole dick in his mouth. He began sucking at it and bobbing up and down as quickly as he could. All Tyler could do at the moment was try to stop his climax, so the sensation could last longer. It was hard enough for him to stop the climax already, but then Troye began sucking harder. Tyler screamed, "I'm going to cum!" But unlike usual, Troye did not pull away. This time, Troye kept Tyler's dick in his mouth and swallowed his load. When he was done swallowing, he looked up at Tyler and said, "I've wanted to do that for a while, but I decided to wait for a special occasion." Tyler looked down at his boyfriend awestruck. Knowing that at this point there was no way that Troye wasn't hard, he lifted his boyfriend to the perfect position to return the favor.

When he was done, they both stayed in the bed, their legs intertwined, staring into each other's eyes. It was Troye who first broke the silence, 'I love you so much Tyler. I'm glad we got to finally tell the world what we are." Tyler kissed him, first on the tip of his nose, then his lips, "I love you too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he whispered into Troye's ear. The two of them fell asleep cuddling.


	2. Chapter 2

Troye woke the next morning before Tyler. They were still wrapped in each other's arms, so he didn't move. He watched Tyler breathe, his chest rising and falling beautifully. Troye timed his breaths to be in sync with Tyler's. A few minutes later Tyler woke up. The first thing he saw when his eyes opened were Troye's amazingly blue eyes staring back and lighting up as he saw that Tyler was awake. Tyler pecked Troye on the mouth and rolled out of bed. Troye lay on the bed for a few more seconds before getting up too.

Tyler loved waking up next to Troye and wanted to stay there holding each other forever, but he was too curious as to what people had to say about their announcement to not get up. The boys got dressed and brushed their teeth before they went to read the responses. They sat at Tyler's computer (Troye on Tyler's lap) and read through the comments. Most were very happy. So many people said they had been waiting for that announcement "forever" and that they knew Troyler would happen. There were some fans that were not happy, of course, but most of them were Tronnor shippers, and they expected that.

After reading through the responses they ate breakfast. Tyler had cinnamon buns that he warmed. They talked like they usually did. They had plans for lunch, but Troye had a surprise for Tyler that had to happen before they went out. As usual Tyler spoke a lot, cracking himself up and laughing his annoying, yet endearing, trademark laugh. When Troye found the right moment he told Tyler, "I have something I want to give you before we go out, and it's pretty special."

Tyler, as he is who he is, responded, "You gave it pretty good to me last night, and it was quite special, but who am I to refuse another," and winked. Troye, who normally laughed when Tyler said stuff like this, as Tyler so often said stuff like that, was too nervous to find it funny. He looked down awkwardly, blushed, and moved awkwardly before telling Tyler, "actually I have a gift I sort of made for you for our six month anniversary." Tyler, realizing how important this gift seemed to Troye, reached over to grab his hand, meet his gaze, and said, "You are the sweetest. What is it?"

Troye smiled widely and explained, " Well, I'm a singer, obviously, and I decided I needed to write a special song for just you to tell you what you mean to me." Tyler thought this was the most adorable thing ever and was nearly tearing up before Troye even finished his thought, " It took me a while, but I think this perfectly describes how much I love you, and specifically you." Troye took out his phone, "I have the music here," and when the music began he sang for Tyler.

He sang about how he was once just a young YouTuber who looked to Tyler as inspiration, and then grew to be friends, and then much more, with him. He went into how he loved everything about him, even his stupid laugh and his awkward, dumb comments. How he would never change a thing about him, and how he hopes that he will never have to live without him. He poured his heart into his singing, and made the song as personal as possible.

Tyler was crying by the time Troye was done. He loved the adorable, boyish way, that Troye spoke normally, but he couldn't help but be amazing, and especially attracted to him, when he sang. He went from sounding like his cute, puppy dog, of a boyfriend, to the sexiest man on the planet. In Tyler's mind, Troye's singing voice was hotter than a million naked Chris Hemsworths.

Troye saw the tears streaming down Tyler's face and felt so happy. He hoped to make Tyler feel as special as Tyler made him feel, and, based on Tyler's response, he succeeded. He went over to Tyler and pulled him up, around, and into a hug (as Tyler had been sitting backwards in a chair). He squeezed Tyler tight, as if letting go meant losing him forever, while Tyler told him how much he loved the song and how he will love him forever.

They stood there, hugging, for several minutes, before they finally looked into each other's eyes, and, as if magnetized, moved towards each other and began kissing. Unlike the night before, the kisses stayed tender and did not get even a bit rough. Tyler hugged Troye around his waist, and Troye ran his fingers through Tyler's hair, which he was secretly grateful that, for the time being, it was just a brown slightly darker than Tyler's natural color, rather than some weird color, though he, of course, loved him like that too, as the color of his hair not only didn't change Tyler's personality, it often strengthened it.

When they eventually broke apart, Tyler began apologizing about how he had nothing to give Troye, and that the song was so amazing, and Troye deserved something at least twice that amazing, if that was possible. Troye laughed and told Tyler, "Don't feel bad. I'm seriously not kidding. I've always felt that you are one of the greatest things in this world. I mean you were a YouTuber I was a fan of before I became famous. You have way more subscribers. Your book came out before Blue Neighborhood. There's so much more. I'm not bitter or anything, seriously, I'm saying this out of admiration not jealousy. I wanted this to be something so special, maybe even equal to the awesome things you do. I just want to make you feel as special as you make me feel for choosing to be with me."

Tyler was crying again, "I admire you at least as much as you admire me. Trust me. I'm just a guy who makes fun videos. Your singing is a talent, and amazing one at that. I wake up everyday thinking how lucky I am to be with you," he choked out. Troye, then, began crying too, and they just help each other until they needed to get ready to leave.


End file.
